Not So Pretty
by J. Chopin
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, richest businessman, always gets what he wants, all women would throw themselves to him. But his life is going be upside down when he find himself wake up naked in a same bed with a crossdresser who is a man, after having the best sex in his life. (Inspired by Pretty Woman) SasuNaru boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I currently writing a darker story on other site, and I want to relax by writing a much lighter story. An idea came to my mind, I love reading fanfiction, why not make one? So here I am writing a story for fun. This will be really light and I hope easy to understand. This story will have a little similarity with "Pretty Woman" movie, who doesn't love Julia Roberts ;)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and other characters here is not mine, I just wanna borrow them for a little while to fulfill my fantasies**

**Warning: yaoi (boy x boy), some similarity to Pretty Woman here and there, crossdressing guy**

**Ok, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha slowly open his eyes but close it again to protect them from the sun rays. "Damn maids, who ask them to open the curtain," he mumbled, he turn around to the other side to feel a heat. Someone is on his bed. Weird, he never bring one-night-stands to his mansion. That's mean he is not in his bed.

The person snuggle up to him, her hands sneak under his arm to bring him closer. Sasuke smirk, nevermind that, he had a blast last night, whoever this girl is, she really is experienced like himself. Sex has never feel this good. She really know her ways on bed.

Now, Sasuke become curious, he doesn't really remember her face, because he was really drunk yesterday. He open his eyes slowly, after getting used to the sunlight, his pitch black orbs opened wide to see his amazing partner. Long sunkissed blond hair, it looks so soft making him want to touch it. So he touch it, combing it with his fingers.

Her face is snuggled on his chest, protecting herself from the world to see. Sasuke move his chest away from the girl, finally he could see the face. Her trimmed eyebrows, long lashes, small nose and pink luscious lips. 3 symmetrical whiskers on her cheeks, may be her birthmark. He goes back to her eyes, he doesn't remember what her eyes' colors are.

But a flashback comes to his mind, a sweet moan underneath him, telling him to go faster and harder, her slightly tanned face flush with thousand shades of crimson, her eyes open wide with lust. Clear sky blue, looking back at him.

Sasuke blink, now he is hard again, he hopes she won't mind a few more rounds. Sasuke look at her sleeping face again then down to her chest, it's flat, he mean it is literally flat, like your typical school's whiteboard? No, he doesn't mind flat chested girl, not at all. It's the technic that counts, he nod his head in his mind agreeing with himself.

Ok, now is the most important part. He move his sight down again, passing the flat chest, to the slim waist and flat stomach. Then to the soft blond short hair down there. Then he widened his eyes. Penises.

He can see two penises, did he just grew another dick? This is so cool! Ok, this is impossible, the new one is much smaller, but well, he should call his brother, just wanna take a revenge when he tease him years ago, that time he was bullied and cry for his brother's help, he said _"Grow a pair and grow up Sasuke!"_ to him.

But just to make sure, he has to check again, he push the girl a bit and look down again.

Oh no, this is a dream. The new penis is not his! It is hers! How is that possible? Girls don't have penis. Unless...

Sasuke widened his eyes. Oh no, this cannot be true!

To be continue 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Good news to who has been following my other story "Prince Uchiha", I am going to update it soon, please look forward to it :D**

**Warning: yaoi (boy x boy), man in woman's outfit**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I hope though :(**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha try to show his scariest glare, black eyes squinted, teeth gritted, maybe he should add some growl.

"Stop that Sasuke, you know that won't work on me," Itachi Uchiha, the older brother by 2 years, raise his eyebrows.

They were sitting on a table for two in a fine dining restaurant.

"You can't decide who I should marry!" Sasuke stated, his voice is one octave lower meaning he is seriously furious.

Itachi ignore his brother, elegantly slicing his rib steak, "You won't change if you keep your current lifestyle, Sasuke," he munch on the sliced steak.

"What do I have to change? My life is perfect, I make billion yen every month, I give some to charities, I go to work everyday, and I love my job," Sasuke try to control himself not to grab his fork and throw it to his brother's face who could keep his cool demeanor.

"That, Sasuke," he point to his brother that still glaring at him, ready to kill. "Your anger issue."

"I don't have an anger issue, you bait me you motherfucker," Sasuke growl.

"Keep telling yourself that, what happen to the men you met in the bar last week? Why they were in the hospital?"

"They want my jacket and watch, and threatened me for them."

"Just give it to them, you can buy thousands more of them."

"I don't like people touching what is mine."

"Right, not just anger issue," Itachi clean his mouth with the napkin and putting it on a table which is full of photo album, elegantly he stand up. "Just look at them and tell me which one you like, I will arrange a meeting," the older brother tidied up his suit jacket, "and please be fast, I have my own family, I can't spend my whole time only for you."

Sasuke see his brother walk away, "Why? My anger issue doesn't have anything to do with me getting married to a total stranger."

Itachi come to a halt, he sigh and look back, "Someone needs to control you, especially your anger, and no, you won't marry a stranger, you will get to know each other before you decided to marry her." Then he leaves with his bodyguards following behind.

Sasuke still sit straight on his chair, he look at the women's photos, all in traditional Japanese kimono. All of them must be from good and rich family. Sasuke drink his wine, picking up the photos and stand up, leaving the restaurant. He needs a distraction.

The car driver drove him to one of the clubs Sasuke owns, Sasuke was going to get out the car but stop, he pick up the woman's photos and give it to oneof his bodyguards, "Get rid of them," he ordered.

He enter the crowded club, finding sticking men and women dance following the loud beats. Sasuke never interested in dancing, or even loud music, all he listen to is classical. He enter further and sit on the bar's stool.

"Hard day boss?" Kiba, the bartender ask while pouring his boss' usual alcoholic drink.

"Just leave the whole bottle here," Sasuke ordered, Kiba then pull 2 more bottles and put them on the table, his boss only decide to get drunk when he really needs a distraction.

Sasuke keep drinking, his eyes scan around the room to look for his lucky star for tonight. Then his eyes stop in the middle of the room. In the middle of the sweating dancing bodies, a pair of ocean blue eyes look back at him, they were so hypnotizing, he drank too much.

The blue eyes goddess has waist length sunkissed blond hair, wearing a very short red dress revealing a pair of smooth tan thighs, moving along with the beats. Her hair sway smoothly, Sasuke can't help but want to know how it feels like when touching it.

With his drunken mind Sasuke stand up, walking towards the blue eyes, bumping to some people and finally they are close to each other. He look down, the woman's head only reach his chin although wearing a pair of high heels. The blonde smile seductively, keep dancing rubbing her chest with the taller man. She turn around, rubbing her backside but keeping eye contact.

Sasuke didn't move at all, just enjoying the show, then he feel the time is up, he spin the woman around again and capture the red luscious lips.

That was the thing Sasuke could remember the night before, he is standing beside the bed, he took a shower and dress, the blond is still sound asleep. Sasuke cross his arm over his chest, still watching the blonde.

How could this be possible? A man could be this beautiful.

The blonde man moved, his eyes starting to open, showing the sky blue eyes, then he blink, finding the other man standing beside the bed watching him. The blonde smile then sit up stretching his obviously man's body. "I always wake up faster then my customer, but you were really something yesterday, you were such a beast," he wink.

Sasuke frown, "You are a man."

The blonde raise his eyebrow, "Yes, obviously, now I see you are in hurry, as I know you are a very busy man Uchiha-san, that will be 20 thousand."

Sasuke reach his wallet from his back pocket, pulling out 50 thousand, he bend down until he is an eye level with the blonde, the shorter man is going to reach for the money when Sasuke pull his hand away so that the prostitute can't reach the money, the blonde pout, "What?"

"I never catch your name."

"It's Naruto, now come on!" He tried to reach for the money again.

Sasuke pull his hand away from Naruto again, he look at him in the eye, giving him the famous Uchiha glare, "Listen, Naruto, what happened here will be forgotten as we walk out of this room, understood?"

Naruto raise his eyebrows, "Why? We had a blast last night."

"No," Sasuke stated, his voice is lower making the blonde shiver. "I am not gay, I thought you were a woman last night, I was drunk."

Naruto think for a few seconds then nod, "Ok, I understand."

"Good," Sasuke finally give the money, Naruto count the papers in his hand with awe, he turn around again to see the dark hair man, but he has close the door and gone leaving him on the hotel's bed still naked.

"Giving me this much just for his reputation," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke Uchiha, as usual, sitting on his cushion chair listening to his secretary, Kakashi, reading to his all-day schedule. "Ok, thanks," Sasuke said after he finish his reading, Kakashi nod and leave the room, going back to his desk.

Sasuke sigh, turning around in his chair to see the whole glass wall revealing the city's birdeye view. He always feel good sitting here, he feels like he own the whole world. Then suddenly out of nowhere, a memory flash in his mind, a pair of blue eyes looking back at him, gasping and blushing, scratching his back and pull him closer to whisper seductively in his ears. The phone rings breaking his fantasies.

He reach for the phone and put it on his ear still enjoying the view. The secretary's voice seems hesitated.

"What is it Kakashi?"

"There is a woman insisted to talk to you sir, she didn't make any appointment, but she said you know her."

"Give me the name."

Kakashi take a few seconds to ask then he back to the phone, "It's Naruto, sir."

Sasuke widened his eyes, what is he doing here?! "Let hi-, her in" then he hang up, massanging his temples in frustation.

The door opened, Sasuke turn around to find Naruto walking slowly towards his desk. A pair of red high heels, black net stocking, then a very short black miniskirt, continue with torn red tank top, a few necklaces, the long hair is tied up into a high ponytail. Sasuke realize he just checking out a man.

"Are you dumb? Did you remember the deal? How the hell did you know where I work?" Sasuke standing up from his seat furiously.

Naruto smirk, stretching his red lipstick lips, "Everyone knows where Sasuke Uchiha works," he roll his eyes, "I want to make another deal."

"What deal? Look, if you need money, I-shit!" Sasuke widened his eyes when Naruto take off his tank top, then continue with his skirt while walking towards the boss' desk. He take off his red high heels and throw them around the room. Sasuke look down, his nostrils flaring, eyes full with lust and hunger.

Slowly Naruto pull down his net stockings, the last piece that cover him is his lace red panties. He climb up the desk, stand on his hands and knees. He reach for the Uchiha's tie, pulling his handsome face towards his, locking their eyes.

"I know you want this Uchiha."

Sasuke lean in for a forcefull kiss filled with hunger.

* * *

**Note: I know I made the rating as M because there will some fluffy parts, I am still not confident of my lemon writing skill, so I am not sure of putting one in this story. What do you think, my lovely readers? Should I put it or not? Tell me what do you think :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I'm sorry for not updating for so so so, long, this chapter has been sitting too long inside my tablet. After this I may not update regularly, but I will try despite my busy schedule in real life. Thanks for giving this story a chance.

WARNING! SMUTTY HOT SCENE! THE WHOLE CHAPTER IS PWP! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

His pair of slender tanned legs wrapped around his waist, with his heels he push him to go deeper and faster, his hands scratch on his wide broad shoulder, holding on him for dear life, Sasuke's massive cock pushed in and out of his little tight hole in fast rhythm, his moan and high pitch mewl fill up the Uchiha luxurious office, his back lied on the cold surface of The Uchiha's marble working desk, while the more dominant man hover above him with two muscular hands on either his sides. He pants, groan, hiss, sometimes gritted his teeth like a a wolf in heat. Naruto realize that Sasuke is not the type that could have a dirty talk while in action, but he doesn't care, he can teach him some other time. Now is the time for him to concentrate on the huge cock that is pounding inside him, it is so big and long that it can reach into places that he can't reach with his longest dildo.

Sasuke bend down, nibbling on his ear between his pearl white teeth, playing with his fake diamond earring, licking it and suck it into his mouth. His hips never lost ryhthm, he keep pounding, loving the sweet moan from the man underneath him. Then the strong desire come to them, the feeling of letting it all out, Naruto come, splatting all of his cum on his stomach and some on the Uchiha's toned hard abs. Sasuke still thrust in perfect ryhthm and after a few seconds he get slower to burst inside the smaller man. Naruto moan feeling his insides filled to the fullest. Sasuke suddenly pull out, crawl over of the blonde's face, stretch his full pink lips, and shoot his remaining cum inside his mouth. Naruto's mouth covered the tip of the big cock, drinking the remaining white substances. Slowly Sasuke pull out from the warmth of the other man's mouth, eyes lock on the wet lips, licking the tip of his cock and let go.

Sasuke sit down on his desk after zipping up his tailored pants, remain shirtless. Naruto finally get up to sit and slowly collecting his garments while putting them on.

"What do you want?" Finally the Uchiha ask breaking the silence.

Naruto stop collecting his clothing and turn around still naked for all to see, he smiled sweetly, "I decided to make another deal with you."

"I am not good in deals outside of business' deals, so state the price, how much do you want?" Sasuke ask and stand while putting on his shirt elegantly.

Naruto pouted making Sasuke frown, the dominant man's heart almost skip a beat to see the cute pout, almost.

"It won't be fun if you just give me the money, I want a deal!" Naruto protested continue putting on his clothes.

Sasuke reach his drawers to pull out which look like a wallet, about twenty of ten thousands yen is stacked inside, he pull them all out and look at the blonde, while Naruto can't help but stare at the big sums of money in the Uchiha's hand, he slowly lick his lips.

Naruto then look at the expressionless man, Sasuke lift his index finger gesturing the crossdresser to come. Unconciously with the smell of the ten thousand yens, Naruto move his naked legs to the man. When he is about one step away from the other man, Sasuke's strong arm wrapped around his slim waist to pull him closer, then he bend down swiftly to take a deep kiss from the blonde's red lips.

But the kiss doesn't stop there when Sasuke put in his tongue inside and taste the cavern called as mouth belongs to the beautiful man. Naruto let out a low moan, he could feel Sasuke's big rough hand pinch on his pink nipples and go lower to his navel, then go to his backside which is still wet from their previous activity. The black hair man squeeze one side of the big, round and tight buttocks making the blond hair man moan louder.

Suddenly he could feel Uchiha is slipping something between his butts, and at the same time Sasuke pull away from their kiss with heavy lustful breaths.

Naruto try to control his breathing after the hot deep kiss involving tongues and saliva as he look up at the taller man's black onyx eyes and finally ask.

"Did you just slip two hundred thousand yen between my ass?"

To be continue


	4. Chapter 4

It was 12 pm when Naruto finally got to his rundown apartment. A little struggling of reaching his keys from inside his messy handbag, he sigh in relief after finding it. Just when he was about to unlock the old door.

"Finished work for the day?"

Naruto almost jumped into the air and accidentally drop his keys. He look beside him to find a familiar man.

"Fuck, don't scare me like that!" Naruto calm his racing heart then pick up his keys. Bending down to reveal his panties visible from his net stockings under his tight black miniskirt. The other man can't help but stare at the pretty sight.

"What do you want, Kabuto?" Naruto ask unlocking the door without looking at the grey hair man.

Kabuto who is still staring at the blonde's tight backside licking his lips, "Just want to warn you that you don't have much time."

Naruto roll his sky blue eyes, "One month is a lot of time."

"It will be easier if you just give yourself to our boss, with just selling your ass, anyone knows it's impossible to get ten million in a month, you are just too stubborn to accept it," Kabuto starting to extend his hand towards the other man's miniskirt.

"I found a way, all right, well, it still involve my ass though," Naruto said and slap away Kabuto's hand as soon as it's going to reach his butt, he open his door and with one last look at the man, "Tell your boss I will get the ten million even before the due date," he said and close the door not forgetting to lock it.

Naruto lean against the rusty metal door and sigh, he look around the one-room apartment to find a picture of a couple on his bedside table, with himself as a three months old baby held by his smiling mother, and beside her is his father who look exactly like himself.

He walk towards his single bed while taking off his red stillettos and throw them around the room as he jump to the comfortable cushion he immediately fall into a deep slumber remembering a wet sloppy kiss and dirty touching from a certain black hair man.

Itachi Uchiha finally stop his long rambling after realized that his idiot little brother is not listening at all. The man with a long black low ponytail sigh and put down his silver utensils beside the warm salmon steak and mashed potatoes. The younger Uchiha just sit across the unbelievebly long table, food untouched, with one of his leg on his thigh, and one hand holding on his wine goblet, shaking the red liquid occasionally.

"Say, little brother, what's been on your mind?" Itachi ask after seeing his always sharp and grumpy brother is now laid-back and look so vulrenable.

Sasuke without even moving his head just glance at Itachi for a few seconds then he stare at the clay statue of a naked baby in the luxurious dining room.

"Never thought you love that clay so much, it's one of my wife's masterpiece," Itachi said admiring the detailed male naked baby.

Hearing about his brother's wife, he frown, "Wife?"

"You mean husband, Tachi," suddenly someone said appearing at the room's entrance. There stood a man with blue eyes and long blond hair tied in a high ponytail, a very familiar feature that the younger Uchiha remembers the scenes that were just happened this morning, in his office, on his marble dress, the moan, groans, and slapping sounds.

"Shit!" Sasuke whispered realizing he's just turn hard from imagining the blond cross-dresser like he was back to his hormonal teenager's time.

"What was that?" Ask Itachi's wife-err husband, Deidara Uchiha.

"I'm sure he just said 'sheet', darling, like the bed's sheet, sheet, he wet his bed this morning and forgot to tell the maids to change the sheets," Itachi motioning his spouse to come closer and pat his lap to make Deidara sit on his lap. Sasuke might glare at his older brother if he heard that, but he is in his own world, still unconciously staring at the naked baby.

Deidara obediently sit on his husband's lap while frowning, "Really? I thought he just cursed, you know that no one is allowed to curse in this house since Madara-chan's born," Deidara explain letting Itachi kissing his little palm.

"I'm pretty sure Sasuke knows the house's rule well if he is going to stay for a night, right? Little brother?" Itachi look at Sasuke pointedly.

Sasuke again glance at his brother for a few seconds and back to the statue, "Whatever," he grumble and stand up, regretting his decision to stay for the night at Itachi's mansion just because he has to attend an important meeting the next morning and apparently the older brother's house is really near the meeting location.

"Sasuke," Itachi called out making the younger one stop on his tracks to the exit.

"What?" Sasuke ask without looking back.

"Any of those pictures interest you?" Itachi ask, he must be mentioning about the pictures of the women for Sasuke's potential wife.

"Itachi, I'm tired," Sasuke grumble and continue his walk towards the guest room ignoring Itachi's next questions, he reach for the stairs and still could hear Deidara asking Itachi about the women's pictures, after a while he could only hear Deidara's giggles and his brother's low chuckle from the second floor.

He pass numbers of doors and find the only door that has an ugly decoration on it, it's not exactly ugly as it was a clay art by Deidara who is a professional clay artist, formed into shapes of 'Madara' s name in Katakana.

Sasuke decided to visit his nephew before going to bed, slowly he open the white decorative door to find the room's dark and only lit by the moon's light from the shade curtains on the windows.

The nursery room is properly tidied up, he could see a small form of a 3-months old baby boy inside the wooden crib. Silently Sasuke approach the little creature to find the baby is asleep, he reach out his hand to touch the small tuff of black hair on the round head, Sasuke almost smile seeing Madara move a little making a guttaral noise, he could see Itachi's personality mixed with the annoyed expression of Deidara.

After Sasuke close the door behind him he look up to see Itachi standing up in front of him crossing both his broad arms.

"We need to talk, little brother," Itachi said.

Sasuke sigh, "Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm beat today," without hearing his brother's reply he walk away with both his hands inside his suit trousers.

"I knew you threw all the pictures away, Sasuke," Itachi said with low voice but enough for his brother to hear across the corridor.

Sasuke ignore him and continue his way to his appointed room, with images of a a boy with long silky blonde hair and a pair of sky blue eyes, looking back at him writhing in pleasure in his head, he knew it will be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

(Warning: a little smutty scene)

A ragged breath could be heard from the mahogany bathroom door, but not loud enough to reach outside the guest's room. The cold shower was on and in full blast, under it is a tall man with broad shoulder, the cold water could be seen trickling down the muscular pale back, one of his hand was on the ceramic white wall for support as his other hand is down his torso moving in a neat rhythm.

Sasuke could imagine a day before, when he thrust his enormous hard cock inside the tight hole belongs to the blond prostitute. His blond silky hair spread on his work desk as he moan in time with every push he received, as his bright blue eyes were dazed looking back at him, the boy lick his blood red lips slowly.

The taller man can't help but bend down to catch the little pink tongue in his mouth and suck on the tempting lips and as a perfect Uchiha he is, not losing any rhythm thrusting his still rigid cock inside the mewling crossdresser. The blond pull away from the black hair man's lips as he reach for the billionaire's ear. And he whispered.

"Faster!"

The scene back to the man masturbating under the cold shower as Sasuke rub on his cock faster and finally come, shooting on the wall and let the white liquid being washed away by the cold water that still sprayed on his wide back. Sasuke come back to his senses, and he just realized that he's just masturbated from the blond prostitute. He hardly marsturbate as he could get any women he wants to fuck for release. He doesn't know if he should cry or laugh for him to act like a hormonal teenager who could come just from watching a condom's advertisement.

Sasuke curse silently as he continue cleaning himself and get ready for work.

"Good morning Sasuke," Deidara greeted as he is in the middle of setting the tableware while the servants busy preparing the breakfast.

"Hn," Sasuke answer nodding his head as he come down the table and take a seat. He watch his sist-err brother-in-law setting the silverware while humming a random tune, it should be the servants' duty but Deidara was not the ones who could sit well just watching everything be prepared for him. While he can't help the chefs made breakfast for them, he could at least set the table.

After a few minutes Itachi enter the room with a striped blue tie on his hand and look at his blond husband, Deidara smile and walk towards his husband as he take the tie from his hand and begin tying it around Itachi's shirt's collar expertly, and Sasuke could see they have been doing the same thing every morning.

"Yup, all done, now let's sit!" Deidara said and they all sit down as the servant start serving the table, pouring them coffee and juice.

Sasuke could feel his stomach churning and remembers that he didn't eat anything last night. Blame it on the sexy cute blond.

"So, Sasuke," Itachi started cutting up his pancake without looking at his younger brother, "why did you throw away those pictures?" He got to the point.

"I don't need them, I told you I'm good on my own!" Sasuke reply harshly, surprising the poor maid who is pouring down his coffee onto the ceramic cup.

"I don't think so Sasuke, now, don't be such a child, I will give you another set and you will choose one, I will set the date for you, and be grateful I spend my precious time for you, little brother," Itachi look at the younger Uchiha seriously, Deidara look between the brothers with worry.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Oh yes, I can," Itachi immediately reply and there is a pregnant pause, he look at Sasuke, "unless you have a girlfriend."

Sasuke was going to spit another argument but hearing the word 'girlfriend', an imaginary light bulb appear above his head as he hide a smirk and look at the older Uchiha seriously.

"Actually, I really don't want to tell you before my birthday, I want it to be a surprise," Sasuke explain making the his brother perk up in interest. Sasuke sigh and finally said, "I do have a girlfriend."

Itachi raise one of his eyebrow elegantly and look at the younger man with speculation, "Really?"

Sasuke nod, to make it more believeable, he put his arm on the table breaking his always perfect table etiquette, to show that he is nervous, "We have been going out for 2 years, I was going to introduce her to the family on my birthday for a surprise, but with you keep nagging me on a blind date, I just-"

"Oh, we're so sorry he ruined it, please forgive your idiot brother Sasuke," Deidara said sadly and nudge his husband's arm, Itachi found his husband glaring at him, he sigh and look at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," he said although it's hard to believe him.

Sasuke feels he deserve a pat on his back for his wonderful act, his brother may look skeptical but he won't make him do anything further than this.

"Isn't that great, you have to introduce her immediately, son," suddenly a familiar voice was heard, Sasuke sit straight just like a soldier he is hearing the voice approaching him.

Slowly he turn around to find Fugaku Uchiha, in his business suit looking back at him. Both the of the Uchiha brothers who have been raised like soldiers can't help but remove their relax state as they sit up straighter and immediately look sharp than ever.

"Good morning father," Itachi nod his head politely as the oldest Uchiha sit down and join them for breakfast. Fugaku nod his head in return and try to smile a Deidara but fail miserably.

Sasuke was surprised to find his father suddenly appear and join them, as he didn't hear any warning about this from his brother. But actually Itachi did told him about Fugaku will be joining them for breakfast last night while Sasuke was in his own world while staring at the naked baby.

"So, Sasuke," Fugaku's deep voice calling his name made Sasuke almost startled, he lost his appetite as he could just play with the silver ware in his hands.

"Yes, father?" Sasuke tried to calm his voice, pulling back his Uchiha's calm demenour.

"When will you introduce your girlfriend? I will clear up my schedule for that day," Fugaku said and put a piece of a pancake inside his mouth but his eyes still locked on his youngest son.

Itachi could only smirk in amusement and enjoying the moment as he smile at Deidara for helping wiping up Itachi's mouth with a napkin, he muttered a 'thank you' to Deidara and continue watching fidgeting Sasuke and demanding Fugaku.

"I don't think she will be ready, father," Sasuke said hoping he made a smart move.

"And why is that Sasuke? Your birthday is in a month, what's the difference of introducing her now," Fugaku wipe his mouth and continue eating.

Sasuke knows he won't get away from this, he knows after he walk out from this room, the decision of introducing his non-existence of a girlfriend will be made.

"How about next week? I will empty my schedule too," Itachi said smirking at Sasuke, Sasuke would glare at his brother for not helping.

Fugaku nod, "Next Tuesday is perfect."

"It's decided then."

Suddenly a loud wailing sound could be heard from a baby monitor inside Deidara's pocket, he quickly excuse himself to nursery room leaving the Uchiha gentlemen.

While Sasuke racking his genius brain behind his cold posture, Itachi just stare at him knowingly.

To be continue...

(Thanks for the lovely review, I'm so happy and can't wait to update) (^_^)


	6. Chapter 6

(Warning: cheap porn, but it became expensive, because the stars are Sasuke and Naruto) *wink*

Naruto wake up with a groan, forcing his arm out of the bed and turn off the beeping alarm clock. Slowly he get up stretching his limbs as he stand up slipping his slender feet into a pair of room slippers with a cute fox decorated on them, he then spend about 5 minutes making weird faces in front of the mirror before going to the bathroom.

After getting into his outfit, he put on a light make up and end it with wearing a pair of triangle shape earrings. Satisfied with his appearance he go out and greeted with the scorching heat of summer. Making sure he has locked the old yellow door, he go down the rusty steel stairs, making screeching sound as his black stilletos' heels landed on each steps.

The sexy Uchiha finally contact him three days after the last time they met telling the blond that he agree to make a deal with him, Naruto answer him with a girly squeal and sending him kisses from his old flip cellphone which made the Uchiha groan and immediately hung up.

He expect Sasuke to reserve a hotel for them, but following the address from the mail the black hair man sent him, it lead him to the front of a majestic wooden gate. Behind that gate he could see a big fountain with a pair of baby angels spraying amount of water continuously from their crotch, around the fountain there is a well mantained Japanese garden with the traditional koi pond. Naruto take a good view of the luxurious Japanese style mansion just behind the ridiculous fountain art. It stood tall and the blond boy could see a pair of bodyguard standing in each corner of the lot.

One of the bodyguard behind him show him the way towards the house, when the blue eyes boy step onto the wooden porch in front of the main doors, he immediately knows that he is out of place, he realize he is so underdress, he rummage his fake branded bag to find his favourite bubble gum, popping one into his mouth and try to calm himself.

As he walk he could feel every eyes are on him. While the men bodyguards just stare at him with perverted glances, the maids that are dressed in formal uniform kimonos are staring at him from head to toe and frown.

Naruto ignore the stares continue chewing his gum as the bodyguard tell him to wait in the huge living room which surprisingly is a western style, with the low table, sofas and TV sets. Naruto invite himself to sit on the comfortable sofa, he try to hold himself back to reach the tempting remote and turn on the TV.

But Sasuke take too long, so Naruto look around making sure no one sees him, he bend forward and stretch his hand out toward the black TV's remote.

"Stop," the voice was low but enough to silence the whole city and sent a jolt of electricity throughout the blond's body, including the area below his waist.

Naruto turn his head as he almost wet his panties to see the Uchiha standing near the entrance, wearing a black yukata, Sasuke wore it messily as he let the the collar opened wide to show the world his hard muscular chest, the obi that hold the clothing is low below his waist, both of his broad arms crossing in front coolly.

"Don't tell me you wear that kind of cloth everyday in your house," Naruto said, half whispering, while his hands with red painted nails clutching hard on the sofa's pillow.

Sasuke raise one of his eyebrow and look at his summer yukata, "It's summer, and it's hot," Sasuke answer simply and come to sit across from the blond.

Naruto can't help but stare at the black hair man, his eyes lower to the opened chest, he lick his lips unconciously, while Sasuke just sit straight, with both his hands on his open wide legs' knees. When he saw the crossdresser lick his lips, he almost stand up and push the blond to the nearest wall, witnesses be damn as long as he could ravish the shorter boy.

But he hold himself back, if he wants to solve his problem, he has to control himself from fucking the boy across him.

"So, where do we start?" Naruto ask seductively crossing his legs showing his smooth thigh under the really short black pants.

Sasuke can't help but stare at the beautiful legs and thighs but finally raise his head to look straight at the blond, he frown, "Spit that out," he said.

Naruto tilted his head to the side not getting what Sasuke just said, while the black hair man think Naruto looks really cute with his head tilted to the side like a curious little fox.

"The thing inside your mouth," Sasuke reply massaging his temples, it's hard to cool his head off with the blond a few meters away from him and the heavy sexual tension around them that could make every animals wants to mate when they got into this room.

Naruto perk up his head and remembers the gum that he's still chewing unconciously, he reach for the wrapper inside his bag and spit the used gum out making the Uchiha winced in disgust.

"So, what's the deal?" Naruto ask and show the Uchiha his blinding smile, Sasuke could feel his cock might stand at any minute now, so he has to be quick, when they finish talking about this deal, he will make sure they will wake up naked the next morning, on his bed.

Sasuke shuddered, he curse himself in his head, he never invite his partner on his bed, let alone a crossdressing male prostitute! He can't believe that the idea of having the blond writhing under him, on his bed is actually not a bad thing.

"Be my girlfriend for a day," Sasuke said, and his tone is not asking for help, it more sounds like an order.

"What?"

"I got some problem with my idiot brother and end up to have to introduce a 'girlfriend' to my parents," Sasuke explain, suddenly one of his bodyguard come towards him offering a tray with a stack of check book, completed with a black fountain pen beside it. Sasuke nodded at him and take the check, he write a couple of numbers on the piece of check and give it to the blue eyes boy.

Naruto widened his eyes when he finish counting the zeros written on the check.

"I will sign it for you after the dinner with my parents," Sasuke said, Naruto could see the check wasn't signed, he sigh sadly.

Naruto think for about a minute and look at Sasuke, "Only a day of pretending to be your girlfriend and you will give me this much?"

Sasuke's expression suddenly grows darker, as he signal all of his bodyguards to leave the room. Slowly he lay his back on the sofa, putting one of his arm on the recliner, making his glorious muscular body stretched to show the blond his abs.

"You don't think everything would come as easy and free in this world, do you?" Sasuke ask with his low sexy voice smirking at blond who started to pant.

Naruto reply him with a smirk of his full red lips as he stand and step onto the low wooden coffee table, Sasuke look up to watch the crossdresser standing tall with his black stilletos on the table. Naruto stretch his own slender hands to touch his high ponytail, swiftly he remove the hairband letting his long hair go down to his waist, his hand continue to touch his own lips, not forgetting to suck on his middle finger and go down to touch his neck, then his chest, Sasuke could see Naruto's nipples are hard as the nubs are perking up under the thin tight red sleeveless shirt. Naruto let out a mewl as he rub both his nipples above his shirt with his index finger.

Sasuke reach down between his own thigh to feel himself become hard just from watching the private show of the blond. Naruto follow the black hair man's hand and smirk to see the hard length trying to push through the man's summer yukata.

His hand continue, leaving the stimulated nipple to his navel, slowly Naruto pull down his short's jipper and buttons, but he hold them in his hand preventing them to go down his legs. He turn around to show his back to Sasuke. Sasuke frown when the blond decide to hide his prize from him but then he almost gasp as the blond bend down a little and pull his shorts down a little just show his bubble butts to the black hair man, looks like the blond decided to go commando today.

Naruto still bend down, with his ass up in the air, slowly he spread his legs a little to give the Uchiha a good view of his hole. Sasuke's nose flare like a wolf in heat, he tried to hold himself back from pulling the blond and force him to sit on his hard cock.

After showing his hole for a few seconds, Naruto decide to drop his pants on the table, leaving him naked from waist below, but he still has his shoes on for the show. He turn around again to face the Uchiha, Naruto's own cock is so pink and hard, Sasuke could see it started to drip a precome. Naruto suck his own index finger and thumb then give himself a few stroke and moan, at the same time Sasuke remove his yukata to the side to show his boxer is bulging hard, he pull it down barely and the big organ sproing outside to the air, Naruto could only moan and gasp to meet his favorite cock.

Naruto remove his shoes and step down toward the taller man, he turn around again to show his butt to the black hair man, slowly he bend a little, lifting his ass in the air, with both of his hands, he spread both cheeks to him.

"Suck me and open me up," Naruto said and it is enough to wake up Sasuke's inner beast as he pull the blond from the waist and stick his face into the butts' creek, letting the blond drop his body almost upside down, he reach for the low coffee table for support as Sasuke prode his tongue into his ass.

Sasuke saw how hard the blond balance his body, he change their position as he lay himself on the long sofa not removing his mouth from the hole at all and now they are in the position of the classic number of '69'. Naruto sigh in relief then moan again as Sasuke put in his fingers together with his tongue. Sasuke have to hold the blond's waist as he tried to fuck himself on his tongue.

Naruto then realize the long big rod in front of him belong to the Greek God of Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto rub his whiskered cheek on the hard cock making the Uchiha groan in his ass. With both of his small hands, Naruto stroke the hard organ as it got even bigger, he give the tip a kiss and lick the small opening on the top, but then moan when Sasuke add another finger again into his hole.

Naruto try to open his small mouth and engulf the tip of the big cock and started to suck while rubbing and stroking the remaining length below that he can't put into his mouth, Sasuke find his prostate and Naruto moan with his mouth full sending the sensitive cock vibration.

Both of them know they are nearing the climax, Sasuke continue to probe his tongue and suck on the cherry hole, while one if his hand playing with the small balls under the blond's cock. Naruto groan and silent his scream by engulfing Sasuke's cock in his mouth when he come, spraying his come on Sasuke's flexing abs.

Sasuke give the hole a final lick and pull away as he push the blond's head down his cock but not enough to gag him as he come into the smaller man's mouth. Naruto try to take the sperm into his mouth but fail as a lot burst out and flow down the still big length, though it become soft it just shrink a little showing how big the Uchiha's cock is.

Pulling the cock out of his mouth, Naruto swallow the come and turn around as Sasuke pull him down to kiss him and taste his own come. Sasuke pull him closer, extending his arms around the blond's slim waist, then both of his hand grip each side of his waist. Slowly he guide Naruto down his again hardened cock, Naruto gasp as he lowered himself slowly engulfing the entire hard length. Their lips still connected to each other, sucking each others lips sensually.

Sasuke pull away and lick down Naruto's clean slender neck then without anything to say, both move together in rhythm, Naruto start to ride the man below him while Sasuke thrust upwards watching the crossdresser moan in high pitch.

"Don't, ah, don't stop," Naruto breath out still moving hugging Sasuke's neck for dear life.

Sasuke lick the hard nipples above Naruto's shirt and chuckled.

"Don't worry, we got days before the dinner, blondie."

To be continue...

(Note: I can't believe what I've just wrote, I'm sorry for my pervert self, but I don't regret it if you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this)


	7. Chapter 7

(Note: Thank you for the favorites and follows, appreciate them so much)

(A mini warning: a little perverted scene, nothing explicit)

The room is filled with ragged breath and low moan, anyone who pass that room will immediately know what has been going on inside for these past few days. The slight movement from the king size bed explain everything, at the same time there is a moderate buzzing sound from the bedside table.

"Hey, stop, ah," Naruto moan trying to push the black hair man away who is currently below his chin, the Uchiha's mouth latching on the blond's left nipple and licking and nipping for dear life, both of those nipples are now erect and so pink, they even grow a little bigger, thanks to Sasuke's fetish of playing with them for these three days? He doesn't even know anymore.

Sasuke remove his lips from the swelling bud, his saliva still connect to it, he look up at the dazed blond, Naruto look back at him, "Call my name," Sasuke growl.

Naruto roll his eyes, he never understand why the taller man love it so much when he call out his name. "Your phone has been buzzing non-stop," Naruto said trying to push the black hair man away, but of course fail miserably.

Sasuke then unlatched his lips from the delicious treat and turn his head, trying to glare at his buzzing phone. He finally let go of his cute blond and go pick up his phone while looking for his pants. Naruto decided to get up too, reaching for the bathroom, ignoring the white semen belongs to the Uchiha trickled down his thigh. Sasuke can't help but stare at the plump ass while trying to concentrate on his phone call from his secretary.

"It's just a million yen, I don't mind," Sasuke said finally putting on his pants, he made a beeline towards the opened bathroom to hear an unmanly giggling from inside.

"Yes, I'm going to the office today, but I will leave early," Sasuke tell Kakashi on the other side. He enter the bathroom to see his jacuzzi is now filled with thick bubbles foam, Naruto look even smaller inside the huge space. His blue eyes is watching across the tub intently, then he giggle again, sometimes laugh out loud.

Sasuke look across the tub to see a big flat plasma television on the wall, an unknown episode of an anime is on it. He almost forget that he has a television installed inside his bathroom, he never really use his bathroom for anything, besides taking a shower and brushing his teeth because of his busy schedule, this might be the first time someone use the jacuzzi since it's built there.

"I have a family dinner tonight," Sasuke reasoned on his phone then the conversation turn one-sided as he just answer his secretary with 'hn'. His eyes never leaving the blond who look peaceful playing with the bubbles while watching the show on the television.

Naruto then realized someone has been watching him, he look up to find the taller man standing near the door frame with his phone in his hand. "Sasuke! Come join me! I never watch this anime, maybe I should rent it from the first episode someday," Naruto said and laugh again.

This made the Uchiha raise one of his eyebrow, "You don't have to, my company owns a few rental places throughout Japan, I will give you the unlimited free rent membership," Sasuke said making the blond open his mouth in shock. Sasuke smirk, "and I would love to join you, but I can't risk losing another million yen again," he added before turning around to leave.

Sasuke knows if he join the blond inside the bubble bath, he will take a day off to ravish that sexy body until tonight. He did go to work these few days for a few hours but then leave early so he could go home and fuck his blond senseless. He cancelled a meeting with a client yesterday and lost a contract worth a million yen.

Naruto widened his eyes mouthing 'million yen?!' watching the black hair man leave.

Sasuke was back from taking a shower in another bathroom in his huge house, drying his hair with a towel, his body wrapped in a bath robe tied loosely. He find Naruto now sitting on the sofa in his bedroom, the coffee table now is filled with various of breakfast dishes that Sasuke ordered before going to the bathroom. Naruto is fresh from his bath, wearing the clothes he wore four days ago, the day they made the deal. His long blond hair is neatly tied again into a high ponytail.

"This is so good! What is this?" Naruto ask and take a bite of a piece of a pancake from his hand, ignoring the silver utensils set beside the plate.

Sasuke look at him amused, "It's pancake. You never had a pancake before?"

Naruto look at the food in his hand, "Right, of course it's a pancake, I'm just being silly," he reply and take another piece, hiding the fact that the only food he recognize from the dishes in front of him is the cut plain loaf bread with a sunny side up beside it.

Sasuke then ignore the blond, entering his walking closet then after a few minutes he walk out clad in a black designer suit while tying his grey striped tie. Naruto look up and lick his lips to see the Uchiha's hotness doubled when wearing a suit.

"Let me," Naruto said and walk towards the onyx eyes man and start tying the tie without the man's consent.

"Where did you learn this?" Sasuke ask with his face close to Naruto who is tying it easily.

"I used to tie it for my dad every morning, my mom taught me how," Naruto shrug and pat the taller man's chest, "ok, all tidy and handsome," he said and wink going back to his breakfast while Sasuke just stare at the crossdresser with amused expression.

Sasuke take a seat beside the blond taking a cup of the warm coffee from the table and drink elegantly watching Naruto munching on his food. Naruto look up with his mouth full and smile, for a second there Sasuke thought he was a hamster.

"Only coffee? You have to taste these pancakes! They are so good!" Naruto said.

"Nah, I'm in a hurry," Sasuke reply sipping his coffee and pick up a neatly folded newspaper from the coffee table.

Naruto frown at the black hair man, he has been watching him for a few days, Sasuke barely eat, sleep or drink, he may be a beast on bed, but after that he will be back reading his documents on his tablet with Naruto still sitting on his cock trying to catch his attention but often fail.

"How many companies you own?" Naruto ask the man beside him after gulping down a glass of orange juice.

Sasuke look up from the newspaper raising his eyebrow, "Now you interested in my job?"

Naruto shrug, "Just asking, you pay me that lot of money just for accompanying you to a dinner, you must be so rich that you don't know how to spend that much money," Naruto then look at the man again, "must be nice, huh?"

Sasuke look at Naruto who give him a weak smile, suddenly someone knock on the door, "Master, it's time," someone said from the other side of the door.

Sasuke just 'hn' then stand up, he look at the blond and his eyes go lower to find the clothes the blond currently wearing. He take out his wallet from his suit and pull out a thick amount of yens.

"Today, I want you to go shopping for the dinner tonight, a proper clothing," Sasuke said as Naruto accept the cash in his hand, Naruto widened his eyes at the paper money and look up to the Uchiha. "Not too bright, and not to sexy," Sasuke continue to explain.

"In other words, boring," Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Elegant," Sasuke corrected him, "See you tonight," the black hair man finishes and leave the blond alone in his huge sleeping chamber.

Naruto wet his finger with his saliva and start counting the money in his hand then gawk at the amount. He look around the room then he look for his fake branded bag. Pulling out his old flip cellphone, he push number one that he has set for quick dial number.

"Hello? Sai?" Naruto greeted, he could hear a rather loud rumbling noise from the other side.

"Naruto? Wait, I will move a quieter place," Sai said and move to another room and continue. "Naruto! Where were you these days? I thought you were dead!"

Naruto roll his eyes, "Now stop being a jerk and listen! I'm going to get a lot of money! When I said a lot, it has the number two and six zeros behind it!"

Sai was silent for a few seconds imagining an amount of money with six zeros behind it, "No way!" Sai shouted, "how?!"

"Yes way!" Naruto reply. "So I met this man in my regular club, he came to me, had a wild sex, then he got addicted with me, we had sex again, and boom! He made a deal with me to accompany him to his family's dinner pretending to be his girlfriend!"

Sai was silent again, "What? It doesn't make any sense! A dinner? That's it?"

"Yes! So this guy has a lot of money to burn and he even gave me money for clothes and guess what, I can keep everything!"

"Damn!" Sai yell.

"I know right!"

"But, wait, Naruto, he is not a weird old geezer right?"

Naruto laugh, "What? No! He's young, I think he is younger than thirty!"

"Is he ugly? He might be a rich people with weird hobbies, does he treat you right? He is not tying you or cuff you on bed right?"

Naruto laugh louder, "No! He's hot, and nice, in his own way, and he doesn't had any weird hobby besides working while fucking me into the mattress."

"Now, I'm jealous. So you won't work part time at7 the club anymore? We miss you," Sai sigh.

Naruto's expression change into a weak smile, "I might come for a visit though, say Sai, I need to look for a dress, he said something 'elegant', whatever that means, for the dinner. Do you know anywhere that sell clothes like that?"

Sai think for a few seconds, "If you look for the rich people shopping place," he trail.

"Yeah?"

"Of course the mighty shopping street of Ginza, baby."

To be continue...


	8. Chapter 8

_(Note: I'm sorry of the slow update, I've finally finish my exam. But my part-time jobs got busier nearing the end of the year, I'm afraid I still could only update once a week every weekend)_

_Nothing special in this chapter, only angry Naruto._

Naruto could feel eyes around him, staring at him from head to toe, frowning or shaking their head, some just look at him openly with disgust. He never felt so self-conscious like now, this is the first time he step his foot on the richest side of Ginza street, everything looks so glamourous and shining.

The crowd of people around him dressed in formal expensive dresses and suits, even the kids look like stars from Hollywood. He widened his eyes at each top branded shop, sometimes stopping at the shop's window to ogle at those leather bags and accessories with blinking diamonds.

He continue walking through the crowded sidewalk, a little girl with a clearly branded dress and a hairstyle that look too old for her age stare at Naruto and point a finger at Naruto, she ask something to a woman beside her, the woman has piles of various shopping bags hung along her slender arms. The woman look at Naruto and frown before shaking her head, she pull her daughter by hand and walk away quickly making sure Naruto and them has a proper distance when they pass beside him.

Naruto frown then lift his right arm to smell at his armpit making people around him dodge away look at him with disgust. Knowing he doesn't smell bad, he shrug and continue to look around for a perfect boutique.

Then his sky blue eyes stop in front of a mannequin behind a clear glass window. It is a knee length with long sleeve white dress, on the upper side of the smooth cloth is covered with a thin layer of flower motif laces. He think he finally find a perfect dress. Without hesitating, the blond enter the shop and widened his eyes to find how beautiful the shop's interior is.

Ignoring the stares he receive from the women shoppers and the shop's attendants, he approach the eye-catching white dress on the mannequin from behind, he can't help but reach his hand up and touch, satisfied that the cloth is as smooth as he imagined.

"How can I help you?" Naruto almost startled by the menacing cold voice from behind him as he quickly turn around to find a beautiful woman dressed in formal clothes and a tidy bun looking back at him, she would look even prettier if she could remove that scowl from her face.

"Oh yeah, I'm looking for something 'elegant' for a dinner," Naruto said smiling, his hand is still touching the white dress beside him, the woman saw it and frown even more.

"Please refrain touching the dress, it will get dirty, miss," the woman said, Naruto quickly remove his hand with reflex.

"Oh sorry, this dress is so smooth," Naruto said and giggle, but it seems he annoyed the woman even more.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you with anything here, miss," the woman said and cross her arms in front of her chest.

Naruto raise his eyebrow, "What? What do you mean? I'm looking for a dress, I could see this shop sell a lot of dresses!"

The woman shake his head, "We don't sell for the likes of you here," she said gesturing her hands on Naruto's appearance who is still wearing the tight red sleeveless shirt and short pants from four days ago.

Naruto gap his mouth wide at the woman's comment, he scowl and glare at the woman who has the same height as himself, "Look, I have money all right, I am here as a customer!" He point at the the white dress that caught his eyes before, "this dress, how much is it?"

The other women shop attendants approach them joining their friend, crossing their arms and scowl at Naruto, "Iwamura-san, tell him how much is it," she ask her friend looking at the blond smugly.

The other woman shop attendant smirk, "Oh it is so, so expensive, I don't think you can afford it miss."

"Just tell me how much is it!" Naruto almost raise his voice, he could feel his blood boil, he knows that his face is now red with embrassment, with the three shop attendants staring at him from head to toe, while the other shoppers too smirking at him.

The women stare at him with blank expression, "Please leave," she said with a voice loud enough to be heard by their customers.

Naruto glare hard at them before turn around and leave, gone the thought of buying a dress for the stupid dinner, if he would be treated like this, he shouldn't had came to Ginza for a stupid elegant dress.

Entering the subway train, Naruto take a seat with his legs open wide, head facing down and both hands pulling on his own hair with frustation ruining his signature high ponytail, the other passengers can't help but stare at him.

"Everyone stop staring or I will suck your dicks till they wrinkle so you can't make babies!" Naruto yell, and at the same time everyone turn away from him. He is so annoyed right now, now he regretted that he just left the shop, he should have do something, maybe hit them with the mannequin on the face, or stab their ugly color contact lenses eyes with his stilettos.

Ignoring his now messy hair, Naruto get off the train and walk towards the Uchiha's manor. He hope that Sasuke is home by now, so he could slap him to let out his accumulating anger. But sadly, when he arrive at the entrance, the Uchiha's black shoes are nowhere to be seen. He sigh and enter the house without taking off his shoes making the maids around him frown.

He pass by two men servants who are discussing something about dust on the table, one of them is wearing a formal tail suits, both stop their discussion as the blond pass by.

"Who is that?" The man in the tail suits ask, pointing his white gloved finger towards the messy blond.

"She's err," the other servant looks reluctant, doesn't know how to explain about Naruto, "master Sasuke invited her four days ago, she might be master's lover."

The other man put his gloved hand under his chin, from nearer distance people could see he has a rather large line of an old scar on his nose, "is that so?" He grumble to himself watching the blond retreating herself into Sasuke's bedroom.

Naruto close the door behind him to find Sasuke's bedroom has been cleaned and tidied up, he feels so tired suddenly and decided to take a nap, he take off his shoes, throwing them across the room. Then he jump to the mattress immediately hugging the white pillow and close his eyes.

Just before he fall into slumber a rather hard knock woke the blond up, Naruto open his eyes and glare at the door. "What now?" He whisper and get up from the bed to open the door.

He come face to face with a man in tail suits, his hair is black and rather long to be tied into a ponytail, Naruto can't help but stare at the big scar on the taller man's nose. The servant look at Naruto up and down with unreadable expression.

"Good afternoon, my name is Iruka, this manor's head servant, I've just back from my one week day off," the servant greeted the blue eyes boy.

Naruto just nodded his head looking at the man curiously, he's itching to ask about the scar on the other man's nose but hold himself back.

"I believe you forgot to take off your shoes, miss," Iruka said making Naruto frown.

"What?"

Then out of nowhere the man hold out a pair of white room slippers that looks new towards the blond, Naruto turn his head back to Sasuke's bedroom to find the thrown black stilletos belong to himself.

"Oh sorry," Naruto said and retrieve his shoes and exchange them for the white slippers.

"Let me put this inside the shoe racks and would you please come to the leaving room as we have prepare afternoon tea with assorted cookies and cakes for you, miss," Iruka bow and walk away. Naruto smile after hearing the word 'cookies', he quickly half run towards the leaving room to find a maid pouring down a generous amount of ice tea into a tall glass.

Naruto take a seat, taking a piece of a chocolate cookie from the tray on the trolley without hesitation.

After a few seconds, Iruka enter the room and look at the blond. Then out of nowhere again, like a magic he pull out a neatly folded black yukata in his hand.

"Please wear this," he said giving it to Naruto. Naruto look at it and shrug, decided to put it on without complaining.

Now dress in the oversized yukata, Naruto enjoy his ice tea with the assorted cookies and mini cakes which he believed were ordered by Sasuke before leaving for work. The man across him still stand and stare hard at him.

"Are you going to just stand there?" Naruto finally ask licking his fingers from the cream making the servant winced.

"There is a napkin right in front of you miss, in case you don't know," the man gesturing his palm towards the golden napkin.

Naruto look at the napkin and shrug, "Yeah, so?"

Iruka looks like he is holding back his anger, he's still staring at the blond.

"What do you want? Don't just stand there, it's creepy," Naruto said.

"What is your relationship with Master Sasuke?"

Naruto stop eating for a few seconds before continue munching on the strawberry jam cookie, "I'm his girlfriend," he said after swallowing, they did made a deal that he has to pretend to be his girlfriend anyway.

Now the man look at him with speculation, "That's strange," he put his gloved hand under his chin, "Master Sasuke never brings home his lover, not even once."

Naruto roll his eyes, "Well, I'm special, besides, he's going to introduce me on his dinner with his parents tonight, he's too in love with me that he has been nagging me to meet his parents for months," Naruto lied, and smirk in his head praising himself for the smooth lie.

"A dinner?"

"Yeah, he said at his mother's favorite France restaurant."

"I...see," the servant slowly reply.

"What? You don't believe me? I don't care though, it's the truth. He even gave me money to buy an elegant dress for the dinner."

"But I don't see sight of the dress you mentioned."

Naruto glare at him, he stand up, the oversize kimono's ends dragged on the floor as he walk away and enter Sasuke's room, after that he immediately go back to the living room with his fake branded bag.

"I went to Ginza and looked! But guess what? They don't want to sell anything for the likes of me they said!" Naruto pull out the messy amount of yens from his bag now crumpled up into small balls as he push all of them towards the man's hands. Iruka could see Naruto's face turned red in verge of tears.

"They made sure everyone in the store heard them out loud when they chase me out! I was just looking for a stupid dress for that stupid dinner!" Naruto continue to lash out, his tears now flow out, a lot of his friends said he is an ugly cryer, and how right they are, Iruka pick up the abandoned golden napkin on the tray and give it to the blond.

The blond accept it and blow his nose after wiping his tears. Iruka return the crumpled money to Naruto and reach around his shirt's collar to take out a little walkie talkie microphone that are used by every servants in the manor.

"Connect me to the security, Inuzuka-san," Iruka said on the microphone.

Naruto heard that and try to roll his red puffy eyes, "Right, now you are going to chase me out too? Of course!"

Iruka ignore Naruto as he continue to wait for the connection, "Nara-san, it's Iruka. Please prepare a car now, I need you to bring a lady to Uchiha family's trusted tailor near Roppongi."

Naruto widened his eyes and look at Iruka as if he is a god.

"Thank you," Naruto continue to cry and hug the taller man, Iruka can't help but smile.

To be continue...


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi Hatake look up from his desktop computer as he saw someone passing in front of him from his peripheral vision. And of course it's his boss, again, leaving early for the day. But this time he can't complain or hold Sasuke back, as he's going for an important family dinner. And he knows well how the family's head, Fugaku Uchiha, treat a mere family dinner as important as billion yens contract.

He just hope starting tomorrow Sasuke would finally back on track in the office, he has enough troubles in his hands of holding down important clients and make up thousands of excuses of his absents these past few days.

Sasuke check out the time from his watch and wait for the elevator to reach the bottom floor. Nara, his car driver, must be down the floor waiting for him right now. The elevator stop with a 'ding' and let Sasuke exit followed by both his bodyguards.

"Uchiha-sama," called a woman from the receptionist in the distance as she come approach him and bow.

"Yes?" Sasuke raise one of his eyebrow elegantly with blank expression.

The woman blush without any reason, "There was a guest came to see you, I ask her to go to your office, but she insisted to wait here for you."

"Who?"

"She said her name is Naruto."

Sasuke again raise his eyebrow, what is he doing here? He should be preparing himself for the dinner. He look around the lobby to look for a certain blond.

"I sent her to the lounge, sir."

Sasuke answer with 'hn' and stride to the lounge, again the faithful bodyguards trailing behind him.

Entering the luxurious lounge, a place where the employees to relax and drink from the non-alcoholic bar, Sasuke's greeted by a slow live jazz music, the workers inside the room stop their chatting and loughing to stand and bow deep at Sasuke. Sasuke raise his hand, letting them continue their activity.

Everyone the room did bow to him, unless one. A blond wearing a light blue dress sitting alone in the bar's stool.

Naruto let his long hair fall down freely, reaching his small waist, someone must have give a temporary curl on the long silky hair. Feeling someone watching him, Naruto slowly turn around to find the dark hair man still standing at the entrance.

Sasuke almost forgot to breathe when the crossdresser turn around, the most beautiful creature he has ever seen standing and walk towards him with elegancy. Gone now the air of the slutty attitude, gone now the heavy make up and blood red lipstick, gone now the too high stilletos. The once sexy protitute in front of him now could be mistaken as a royal princess.

Naruto only wears a light make up, his natural pink lips is glossed and look healthy, the blue dress' sleeve reach until his arm, while the dress itself is simple with a big ribbon tied around his waist as a belt, the skirt part reach to just above his knee. Usually he wears a pair of black net stocking, now he wears a simple skin color ones, and below it completed with a pair of a matching light blue normal high heel shoes.

The blond become nervous at Sasuke's staring, the people around them also became silent as they watch their boss' reaction on the anonymous beautiful blond girl in front of him. Naruto clench his hands on his blue strapless handbag, looking up from his natural long lashes.

"You don't like it?" Naruto whisper but loud enough for the Uchiha to hear. Last time Naruto look at himself in the mirror, he really loves the dress and how the salon artist apply his make up and hair, for the first time he felt so light and comfortable with a simple dress and thin make up, but it seems Sasuke loves his prostitute's looks better.

Staring at the angel-like young man in front of him, any normal man would smile like an idiot, but Uchiha doesn't smile, let alone look like an idiot, so Sasuke smirk, he bend down towards the blond's ear, Naruto is even more shorter now as he doesn't wear the stupid stillettos anymore.

"I can't wait to finish this stupid dinner and fuck you while you're in this dress," he whisper. Naruto snort and roll his eyes, Sasuke offer his arm towards the blond.

Naruto hold onto the broad arm, "Can't you just tell me I'm pretty like any normal person?"

They walk out the room together, Sasuke lift his chin higher than before, feeling proud and hold the urge to parade Naruto around the lobby.

Both of them arrive in time at the France restaurant, Sasuke could see Fugaku Uchiha, his father, and Mikoto Uchiha, his mother are already there waiting for them. The maitre'd lead them to their seat but even before seated Mikoto has already spotted her son and his 'girlfriend', the black hair woman immediately stand up and hug her youngest son.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm so happy to see you, you never visited me even once after New Year!" Mikoto complain as the taller man hug her back in loving manner.

"I'm sorry, mother, I was busy," Sasuke said.

"Your father used to tell me that same reason every time! Oh, who is this cute lady?" Mikoto ask looking at Naruto adoringly.

Sasuke clear his throat, "Mother, Father, this is Naruto Uzumaki, my girlfriend, Naruto, this is Fugaku, and Mikoto," he said, sneaking his arm around the blond's waist. Naruto play along by leaning against the black hair man. He then bow to Mikoto and Fugaku.

"Nice to finally meet you, please take care of me," Naruto said politely.

Fugaku just nod his head in approval, while Mikoto smile letting all of them to sit down. And at the same time another member of Uchiha's family appear before them.

"Sorry I'm late, got hold back by the emergency extended meeting," Itachi said and let himself sit on the vacant seat beside Fugaku.

Sasuke was so happy when he didn't see Itachi just now, but now he's arrive unexpectedly, he has to control himself of Itachi's torments. Well, he loves his brother, but he just hates how he loves to annoy him with unnecessary comments and ideas which has made Sasuke got into lots of troubles since their childhood, he remembers how Fugaku punished him to sprint around Uchiha's complex for seven hours, when he said he and his brother were raised like soldiers by his father, he's not kidding.

Fugaku glare at Itachi for his lateness but then shrug it off, his eyes continue to look at Naruto with piercing gaze.

"So, won't you introduce your girlfriend to me, little brother?" Itachi said looking at Naruto who started to fidget under Fugaku's gaze.

Sasuke sigh, "Naruto, this is Itachi, my older brother. Aniki, this is Naruto Uzumaki, my girlfriend."

Naruto smile awkwardly, "Hello, nice to meet you."

Itachi smirk, "What a beautiful lady, I hope Sasuke has been treating you good, Uzumaki-san?"

Sasuke glare at Itachi, Naruto look at Sasuke then Itachi, he tried to smile, "Um, yes, he's such a gentleman."

Fugaku then again nod in approval, Uchiha's men are raised to be gentlemen.

Mikoto still smiles adoringly at the fidgeting blond, "So how long have you go out with each other?"

"Two years."

"One year."

The couple answered together at the same time making Naruto widened his eyes, Sasuke clench his fist under the table. He forgot to made this kind of detail arrangement before the dinner, now Sasuke Uchiha is doomed!

"I-I mean, Sasuke courted me for a year and finally we go out, it's been a year since then, that's why Sasuke said two years," Naruto explain without panicking and lean against Sasuke's muscled shoulder. Sasuke play along putting his arm around Naruto's shoulder and kiss his head.

"Yes, that's what I mean," Sasuke said and smirk. Fugaku then nod understanding, after that the servants come with their first course of appetizers. Sasuke was about to panicked that he knows the blond doesn't have any knowledge of table manner.

Naruto calmly and elegantly lift the appetizer's fork starting to eat. Sasuke almost let out a relieve breath with a 'phew', wherever the blond had learnt that, he doesn't want to know, as long as he's still safe, for now.

"So, Uzumaki-san, what's your parents' occupation?" Fugaku ask and munch on his salad elegantly.

Sasuke has told Naruto to just answer honestly but hide the fact of his job as a prostitute. "My father was a normal salary man in a small company, my mother was a housewife."

"Was?" Itachi caught the past tense form of Naruto's answer.

"Yes, they passed away when I was twelve years old in a car accident," Naruto said, talking about his parents are a sensitive subject, but he tried to hold his depression.

"I'm so sorry so hear that," Mikoto said and glare at Fugaku, Fugaku look at his wife confuse, like asking what did he do wrong. It's amazing how a strong and stern man like Fugaku could cower in fear of his wife's glare.

"Now, let's just talk about you and Sasuke all right?" Mikoto said softly in a mother-like tone making Naruto smile back at her, somehow Mikoto's presence reminds him of his own sweet loving mother.

"So, Uzumaki-san, how do you meet my brother?" Itachi ask, Sasuke glare at his brother like with 'you-stay-out-of-this' look, Itachi of course ignore the younger Uchiha.

Naruto look at Sasuke like asking for permission, Sasuke nod at him, "We met in a bar," Naruto said making all the Uchihas' eyes on him.

Naruto quickly continue, "It may sound bad to you, but I work there as a waitress, the club belongs to Sasuke. It was actually love at the first sight, I didn't know the club belongs to him of course, he came everyday just to see me, it's just like a sappy romantic novel, you see."

"Oh, is that so, now, it doesn't sound bad at all, it's romantic and unusual, still more romantic then Itachi's story of meeting Deidara," Mikoto said holding Naruto's hand across the table.

Now it's Itachi's turn to snort, "Please, Dei-chan and I are highschool sweetheart."

Sasuke sneer at his brother, "Don't lie aniki, we all know how you broke Deidara's heart million times by playing around with girls while he's pre-"

"Don't even start, Sasuke," Itachi glare at his younger brother warningly.

"You just can't accept the truth," Sasuke reply tauntingly.

Mikoto sigh at her boys, "Now, now, boys, it's in the past, now is about Uzumaki-san, all right?"

Itachi still glare at Sasuke but choose to shup up for now, he smirk evilly at Sasuke with 'we-are-not-finish-you-idiot-little-brother' look. Sasuke give him a similar smirk, possibly more evil with 'bring-it-on-you-idiot-big-brother' look.

Naruto look at the brother's silent fight amused.

"I love your dress, Uzumaki-san, it's cute and bring out your blue eyes!" Mikoto said looking at the blue dress.

Naruto smile, "Thank you Uchiha-san, I was hoping Sasuke would said the same thing to me, but he's not really good with praising."

Sasuke now look at Naruto, trying hard not to glare.

Mikoto laugh, while Fugaku just smirk, anyone knows he's trying to hold his laughter, "Well, that's why the dog in our house hates him, he never praise it for doing tricks."

"Well, I hate that dog anyway," Sasuke said continue eating.

Naruto smile, feeling satisfied of making the woman laugh, the high tension got lower than before.

The main course arrive as their light conversation continue.

"Oh, that's right! Are you busy for this summer Uzumaki-san?" Mikoto ask clasping her hand together.

Sasuke grows pale as to know where this conversation lead.

"No, why, Uchiha-san?" Naruto ask.

"You have to join our family's annual summer trip to Sapporo!" Mikoto cheer happily.

"No!"

"No!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto reject in unison making Mikoto's face fell down. Seeing that panic raise within the blond, "I-I mean, Uchiha-san, no, because it's a family trip, and it will be weird to bring an outsider like me," he explain hastily, but actually he felt happy inside, he never travel outside of Tokyo before, he really want to go. But the deal he made with Sasuke is just a dinner, and he will accept the money tomorrow, then the blond will finally be free of debt.

"Yes, and Naruto can't swim, it won't be fun for him," Sasuke lied. Going to the family will mean that they will be staying at the Uchiha's private villa located beside a private beach in Sapporo, they make this trip every summer to get away from Tokyo's summer heat every year as Sapporo has lower temperature in summers.

"Nonsense, it will be fun, everyone will go! Including you, Naruto!" Mikoto said and nudge at her husband with her elbow. Fugaku almost choke on his food but sit straight and look at Naruto.

"We invite you formally Uzumaki-san, and my son will make sure you come with us," he look at Sasuke with the soldier's commander expression making Sasuke gulp while holding his urge to salute at the older man, "we will provide everything for you except clothes," he finishes and continue to eat.

Itachi look at his little brother amused and smile knowingly at the silent exchange of conversation between the blond and the idiotic brother.

To be continue…


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: sexy times!

The drive home is unexpectedly silent, Naruto is sitting beside Sasuke on the backseat of the black luxurious car. In front of them is Nara, calmly driving them back to Sasuke's living quarters. Naruto would glance at the man beside him occasionally but it seems that the dark hair man is deep in thoughts.

After a long unnecessary polite arguments between the family, both are forced to accept that Naruto has to join the Uchiha family for the summer holiday.

"Come on, it's just a vacation, you don't have to brood like that," Naruto said breaking the silence.

Sasuke just glance at the blond for a second and back to look out the window, "It's not 'just' a vacation, there are a lot of business related things revolves."

"What do you mean?"

"This vacation is not only for the family to relax, most of the week we will spend them attending charity parties. There will be lots of rich brats with their parents and smug politician which are just bunch of idiots, surrounding me," Sasuke then look at Naruto, "and if I brought you with me, there will be endless questions of your background, and even worse, marriage."

Naruto shuddered at the thought of him marrying Sasuke, it never even cross his mind of spending the rest of his life with the rich man, he is just a prostitute, a crossdresser and has ten million debt in his hand. Marrying Sasuke is out of question, it will make him become- what's the character's name, ah, yes, Cinde-fucking-rella.

"Well, I also don't want to involve more than this you know, I thought after this dinner, we will have our last sex, you pay me, and go our separate ways, pretending these never ever happened," Naruto explain sheepishly.

Hearing the word 'sex' seems making the Uchiha perk up in interest in this whole ordeal again, he stare at Naruto from head to toe and lick his lips. He scoot closer trapping Naruto on the car's, his place so close to the shorter man, ignoring that Nara, his driver could watch everything from the rear mirror.

"Well, I will have to tell you that, you stuck with me for another week, blondie," Sasuke smirk at the crossdresser beneath him.

Naruto reply him with a smirk then wrap his slender arm around Sasuke's neck as he approach his pink lips to the dark hair man's ear, he whispered, "Then I will have to tell you Mr. Uchiha, this blondie here will cost you arm and leg."

As soon as they arrive, Sasuke quickly got out of the car with Naruto on his shoulder lifted like a potato sack, ignoring the house's servants bowing at him. With long strides he reach his bedroom and throw the smaller man onto his brown sheet covered bed.

Naruto landed with 'oomph', but quickly recover as he look up at Sasuke standing tall in front of the bed looking at him with lust.

"I like it when you act like a brute," Naruto got up on his hands and knees crawling towards the Uchiha slowly like a vixen in heat. The blue eyes man look down Sasuke's heaving chest then down to the huge bulge on his black suit pants, eager to be released, "it turns me on," Naruto continue and lift his small hand towards the aching bulge in front of him, he squeeze it softly getting an animalistic growl from Sasuke.

Sasuke reach out his hand and roughly grab the blond's hand down his crotch resulting Naruto's lips landed on the bulge forcefully, "Suck!" Sasuke groan out.

Naruto smile and obidiently opening up the pants' button and zipper, with moderate speed he pull down Sasuke's black briefs as the enormous organ erected to life slapping Naruto's right cheek. Naruto moan after the slap he received from the hard and big cock, he put both his hands around the erection and begin stroking up and down, and slowly he open his small mouth engulfing the tip of the Uchiha's cock, as usual, he can't engulf all of the big organ, when the tip reach his throat, his lips only reach to the half of the cock.

Naruto bob his head up and down Sasuke's cock as he his hand stroke the rest of the large size. He doesn't forget to look up at Sasuke who is now look down at him with predatory gaze and perverted smirk, he is loosing his tie and slowly removing his blazer and white shirt, Naruto can't help but drool more on the cock in his mouth when the sex god in front of him reveal him his hard muscular abs.

As Naruto still sucking and licking his favourite treat, Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's back, suddenly he could hear Sasuke pulling down his dress' zipper which end to just above his butts. After opening the zipper revealing Naruto's smooth slender back, Sasuke put down his big hot hand on it and caress his spine to the back of the crevice on the blond's back making Naruto moan on his cock.

Sasuke open up the blue dress more making the upper of the dress dropped to Naruto's elbow freeing his shoulder and his erect pink nipples grow chilly of the air. The dark hair man reach down to grab on both sides of Naruto's shoulder hard and forcefully pull the blond closer making Naruto choke on his cock, Naruto could feel himself gag and tears welling up his eyes, he could hear Sasuke chuckle sexily as Naruto glare up at him with his mouth still full of his hard cock, then Naruto continue his blowjob ignoring Sasuke.

Sasuke continue to touch the smooth back then reach below the slim body to knead on Naruto's chest which now has a little swell, thanks to the Uchiha kneading and playing with them everytime they had sex, now they are so sensitive like women's boobs.

The taller man knead the chests in circular motion until the tip of his middle finger reach Naruto's erect nipple making Naruto gasp, although Sasuke can't see them from this position, he knows both Naruto's nipples are now so pink and hard asking for attention from him.

Sasuke started flicking on Naruto's nipple, pinching, rubbing them between his thumb and index finger, teasing them making a lot of gasp and vibration from the mouth around his cock.

It felt too good that Sasuke felt he might come soon, but his Uchiha pride won't let him come before the blond, he pull Naruto's head away from the blond forcefully making a string of saliva from the the tip of his cock to the blond's swollen pink lips, and Sasuke couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than the sight in front of him.

"Turn around, on your hands and knees," Sasuke order in a sexy low voice that would make Naruto come on the spot. Naruto comply without any protest despite his dress's messy state.

Naruto reach for some pillows and put them under his belly to comfort him from the straining position, slowly he lift his butts in the air. Sasuke quickly lift up the dress' skirt up revealing a see-through red lace panties the blond's wearing, he put both of his large hand on the globes and knead making Naruto gasp and moan quietly.

With his hand still squeezing one of the globes, his other hand reach between the plump cheeks, he put his index finger in between and push, knowing that it will reach Naruto's puckering hole, Naruto moan again. Sasuke smirk and rub on the thin lace covering the hole, he then look at his still hard cock which is still wet of Naruto's saliva, with one hand he pinch the thin lace panties and pull it aside revealing the pink tight hole puckering at Sasuke like asking to be kiss, so Sasuke comply, he bend down and put a chaste kiss on the hole. His other hand grab his own slippery cock, taking a little wetness from it with his finger and he rub it on Naruto's hole.

"Just fuck me already!" Naruto moan pushing his ass up higher.

Sasuke glare and give Naruto's ass a light slap, "Silence! Behave and I will fuck you eventually!" That made Naruto shuddered in submissive.

The dark hair man keep taking his cock's precum and wetness with his index finger and rub it on the pink hole like he is feeding it, he could see the hole swallow the sticky liquid eagerly waiting for more.

With every rub he could hear Naruto gasp and moan wantonly. Sasuke smirk and bend down at the now wet slippery hole, he kiss it and deepen the kiss, putting his tongue inside and thrusting, tasting his own precome mixed with Naruto's saliva. Naruto start thrasing and trembled excitedly while moaning.

"Umph, so good! Ah!"

Sasuke pull out his tongue with one of his hand still pulling the panties aside, "You love my tongue inside you?" He asked.

"Yes, I love it!" Naruto answer, and Sasuke could see Naruto's pink hole puckered in sync like it also agree with Naruto.

Sasuke chuckled then without warning he put in two fingers inside the hole making Naruto moan out loud, but the fingers went in smoothly, so he put in another finger and thrusting in and out.

"Ah-ah, I-I-m rea, ah! I'm ready! Oh! Sasuke, ah, hurry!"

Sasuke chuckle as he remove his finger and replace them with his engorged cock and with one smooth slide his tip reach to the depth. Naruto moan louder, "Finally!"

Without waiting the dark hair man begin thrusting in moderate speed, his pair of dark onyx eyes watching his hard cock going in and out of the hole, while the side of his cock will ocassionally touch the red lace panties that is pushed aside to give his cock access to the tight hole.

"I-i'm coming! Sas-ah!" Naruto spurt his come inside his red panties, some drip down the bed, but that doesn't stop Sasuke who keep going in high speed, his eyes keep locking at the beautiful sight of his cock inside the blond, as if it's meant to be there.

Suddenly Sasuke pull out forcefully turning Naruto around as he climb up to the blond's naked chest, Sasuke spurt his climax on to his favourite pink nipples while keep stroking on his cock, the white semen splashes and covered the erect nubs completely in white.

Then Sasuke bend down to kiss Naruto passionately, after they pull away, Naruto said, "I swear you have an obsession of my nipples."

After cleaning up themselves both lay on the bed and there's a peaceful silence between them, Naruto wearing Sasuke's shirt laying on his side staring at chest-naked Sasuke who is sitting, laying his back on the headboard, he is wearing a reading glasses and looking through some documents in his hands.

"I never finish high school," Naruto said suddenly breaking the silence. Sasuke came to a halt on revising his documents and look at Naruto. Naruto clear his throat, "and I'm not from Tokyo," the blond continue.

Sasuke is back looking at his documents, "So, where are you from?" He ask.

"Shiga-ken, it's in Kyoto, I was in my first year of high school and had a fight with my foster parents. Because I was starting to love the idea of wearing girl's clothes and make-ups, it was a big fight, then I took all of my savings from my part time job, I ran away to Tokyo," Naruto stop his rambling to look up at Sasuke, the man is still listening to him intently.

Then he continue, "I was naive, I thought everything will be alright, but no, it was really bad, everything in Tokyo is expensive, it's also hard to look for a job here, I was almost kicked out of my apartment. Then Sai came to my life, he's also a crossdresser like me, he made this prostituting job sounds easy and fun. So here I am."

Leaving the story of him being in debt Naruto clutch the thick blanket around him, remembering how he was a stupid teenager with vague dreams, he doesn't even know why he ramble his stories to the Uchiha, he's a just a prostitute, Sasuke may think that he's such an idiot, why would he care? Again, Naruto is just a prostitute, an idiot crossdresser that didn't finish high school.

"It must be hard," Sasuke said, making Naruto widened his eyes at Sasuke, but Sasuke's expression didn't show him pity, instead he just look at him with unreadable expression. The dark hair man then remove his glasses and put it on the bedside table along with his documents.

He goes inside the blanket and pull the small blond closer letting Naruto sleep on the Uchiha's bicep as a pillow. Sasuke look at the blue eyes looking up at him, for a second there he could see the innocence from the curious gaze, but he shakes that thought away, there's no way the blond is innocent, their recent activities proves him wrong.

Sasuke give the blond's head a chaste kiss and close his eyes, "Sleep, we will talk again tomorrow."

His body might be not innocent anymore, but he knows that inside those little body with long silky sunkissed hair and bright blue sky eyes, lay a pure innocent heart that is still untouched, because right after he was about to dozed off to sleep, the blond wrap his hands around the taller man and whispered.

"I think I like you."

To be continue…

Note: Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows and favourites. I really enjoy writing this story and I'm so happy you also enjoy reading this. I'm currently preparing for a one-shot story about Itachi and Deidara (how they met and stuffs), so to the readers that interested, stay tune! Love, J. Chopin


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: explicit sexual contents, a.k.a sexy times!

"Wake up!"

Naruto slowly open his eyes to find Sasuke dressed tidyly in his suit and tie standing beside the bed staring at him crossing his arms, "Hm? What time is it?"

"It's eight, now get up, we've got to go shopping," Sasuke said and uncovered the thick blanket on Naruto.

"What shopping?" Naruto wrap his hands around his body of the sudden cold air.

"Clothes, I can't believe you only bought one dress."

Naruto look up at Sasuke remembering how he was humiliated in one of the boutique back in Ginza, "Don't want to," he answer and turn his back and go back to sleep.

"And why is that? Oh, no, you're not going back to sleep!" Sasuke pull the smaller man up forcing him to sit up the bed.

Naruto just pouted and rub his eyes, "They were mean to me."

Sasuke stare at Naruto pouting and for a second there he just admire how adorable the blond look but hearing the word 'mean' perk up his inner devil, "Mean to you?"

Naruto just nod his head in his sleep.

Sasuke sigh, promising himself to make these people suffer a painful dead for being mean to his Naruto. Wait, what's he thinking? Since when Naruto is his? Naruto is a man! Sasuke is not gay. Sasuke nodded to himself as he bend down and lift the smaller man into his arm despite him struggling and order the taller man to put him down.

He put the blond inside the bathroom and hold the door from outside, "You are not getting out from there unless you take a shower!"

"Teme!" Naruto yell back at him and sigh, he turn around and start taking off his clothes.

After getting ready Sasuke made the blond wear one of his shirt over Naruto's outfit from last week he visited him. Dragging him outside the mansion while Iruka, the butler just watch the couple with amused expression.

Then Nara drive them to the shopping street of Ginza. Sasuke holding the blond's hand dragging him towards various shops and find a big branded boutique. A man in a suit bow at the entrance.

"How can I help you sir?" He greeted politely.

Sasuke nodded as he reach inside his suit pocket for his name card case, he pull out a piece and give it to the shop's attendant. When the man read Uchiha's name on the card he widened his eyes, he immediately bow deep, "It's truly a pleasure for Uchiha-sama visiting our small shop today, please tell me however we could help you sir."

Sasuke put both his hands on Naruto's shoulder and push him towards the attendant, "Help my lover here with anything she needs."

The man stare at Naruto from head to toe and smile, "Certainly sir, let me lead you the way!" He said cheerfully as he walk through the huge room filled with woman's latest fashion. When he get into the middle of the room he clap his hands together as he shouted out the names of all the shop's assistants, then he order everyone for various tasks.

After a few seconds Naruto is surrounded by all of men and women trying putting on lots of dresses, clothes and accessories on him. While Sasuke just stand there from the distance and smirk at the panicking blond trying to smile at the women putting a red dress above his chest to see if it fits, it seems that the woman ask him what he think, Naruto glance at Sasuke looking for help. Sasuke frown at the ugly dress and shake his head. Naruto shake his head at the woman, then another one of the shop's attendant pick up an elegant black short dress for Naruto to try, again Naruto look at Sasuke. Sasuke nod in agreement. Naruto smile at the attendant and nod his head.

"Um, I'm thirsty!" Naruto said loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Sasuke look at the shop's manager. The man just look at Sasuke confused.

"Didn't you heard that? She's thirsty, when I said to help her with anything she need, do I have to explain it to you specifically?" Sasuke glare down at the man.

The man almost cowered in fear but immediately covered it with his charming business-smile, "Certainly sir, guys! Didn't you hear that? Someone buy the lady a drink and anything she requested!"

Sasuke smirk when he sent someone to fetch a drink for his blond, again, what's with this 'his blond' thing that has been nagging his thoughts. He look up at the cute blond, he looks so small and adorable surrounded by the people, his blue eyes opened wide innocently at Sasuke and smile, the Uchiha could feel his heart skip a beat at the blinding smile, he can't help but smile back and realize he just put his Uchiha's guard down to smile like an idiot.

"Sir, if I may ask, how much are you planning to spend sir, is it like much or very much?" The shop's manager ask suddenly making Sasuke's thoughts back to reality, he look down at the man.

"I might buy the whole shop if my lover wants me to," Sasuke said calmly.

The other man gasp and bow deep while yelling his thank yous again with the most polite Japanese like a slave. Sasuke heard his phone rings to see it's a phone call from Kakashi Hatake. He sigh and look at the blond again who seems confused to choose between two hats. Sasuke walk towards him through the busy crowds around the blond.

Suddenly a hand appear in front of Naruto and grab the black hat on right, he look at Sasuke who pick up the hat and put it on Naruto's head, the blond look up at the taller man and smile. Sasuke unconciously smile back, he reach for his wallet and pull out his unlimited credit card to show it to Naruto.

"I have to go now, enjoy yourself, get anything you want, maybe a bikini for the family vacation," Sasuke smirk down at Naruto.

Naruto nod his head as he accept the card happily, Sasuke stare at Naruto's cute smile unconciously bend down and give him a chaste kiss on the lips then leave the blond blush furiously.

The blue eyes boy still blushing watching the Uchiha's wide and broad back walking away, he touch his lips, he had accept a lot of kisses from the other man, but the kiss just now just felt completely different, but Naruto doesn't what it is.

One of the shop's assitant approach him with a feminime white summer dress, Naruto take off the round hat that the Uchiha has chosen for him and think that the white dress will be perfect for the hat, he look at the woman who is still showing the pretty dress, "I'll take it, and I'm going to a summer vacation in a few days, could you please look for some outfits that goes well with beaches?" Then the crowd goes on and on introducing Naruto to piles of clothes, accessories and even underwears.

Naruto walk out the shop as a different person, he has his hair braided down his back, he wears a white round hat decorated with a big bow, wearing a sleeveless elegant white dress that reach to his knees, completed with a moderate white heels, gracefully walking down the sidewalk. He has some shopping bags hung along his slender arms, while behind him is Nara, Sasuke's driver helping him carry the remaining shopping bags.

The blond could feel all the eyes on him, but not with disgust or perverted glances anymore. They look at him with awe, men run into poles when they keep staring at Naruto's mesmerizing smiles, while some girls look jealous, a lot of the older women praises his fashion.

Then Naruto slows his pace as he arrived in front of a familiar shop. The shop that has humiliated him, he could see the same shop attendents from before tidying up the clothes racks. Naruto smirk as he casually enter the shop pretending to have a look here and there when the shop attendant who chase him out yesterday appoach him with wide smile.

"Welcome! How can I help you miss?" She greeted.

Naruto look straight at her and smile, "Do you remember me?"

The woman look clueless and frown, "I'm afraid not, have we met somewhere before?"

"Oh yes, I was here yesterday, but you didn't let me buy anything, well," Naruto lift both of his hands that are full of expensive branded shopping bags and he also gesture to Nara, who is also carrying more stuffs in his hands. Naruto smirk when the woman seems to remember who he is.

"Big mistake, miss, a big, big mistake, now I've to go for more shopping! Let's go Nara," Naruto finishes as he walk out the shop with the shop's customers looking at Naruto and the shop's assistant back and forth.

Naruto sigh in relieve, he can't get a proper revenge like stabbing the woman's eyes with his stilletos, but looking at the woman's regretful expression just now, he had never felt better.

When Naruto went back to Sasuke's manor in the evening, the maids and bodyguards almost can't recognise him. Taking off his shoes at the entrance Naruto quickly enter the house passing the gaping workers around, Nara faithfully following him carrying the shopping boxes and bags.

Iruka is currently giving some advises to a group of new maids when he stop to find Naruto pass saying a quick 'hi' to him and enter Sasuke's bedroom, Iruka can't help but smile at Naruto who has just changed for180 degree.

"You can put those on the table, the boxes on the floor please," Naruto tell Nara as the driver put the things as instructed before he bow and leave the room.

Naruto sit himself on the sofa and turn around to find the big mirror that's attached to the wall, he look at himself, imagining his former self wearing the slutty prostitute outfits sitting beside him, and now here he is, wearing an expensive elegant dress with the classic wide hat like the royal princess, he smile at his reflection as he really like how he looks now.

The door's opened and closed with a 'click'. Naruto tun his head sideways to find Sasuke standing tall staring at him. The Uchiha smirk, "Hey, there beautiful," Sasuke greeted as he approach the blond while loosing his tie.

Naruto smile wide and immediately open his arms wide asking for a cuddle, Sasuke chuckle as he engulf Naruto in his arms and sit the blond on his lap.

"How was it?" Sasuke ask after kissing the blond's forehead.

Naruto put his small hand above the strong arms around his waist and smile up at the taller man, "It's fun! I'll show you the dresses to you later! Oh bought some summer dresses too, but I didn't buy any bikini, I thought your family might not want to find your 'girlfriend' with a dick poking behind her swimsuit," Naruto roll his eyes as Sasuke just chuckle darkly as he imagine his blond wearing a thin bikini might not a bad sight at all, he could imagine him groping the blond, especially when his pink nipples poking out the bikini, maybe he could cut a hole and lick the nipples from the holes.

"Just so you know that whatever is in your head, will never happen you pervert!" Naruto glare at Sasuke who still look evil and start to grope Naruto's chest, and bend down to lick on Naruto's ear and nibble on the pearl earring.

"Ah! Hmm," Naruto gasp as Sasuke slip his hand under Naruto's dress and reach Naruto's silk panties, the big hand slip behind him and goes between Naruto's round cheeks, Sasuke insert one finger making Naruto moan louder clinging to Sasuke's hard chest.

Sasuke just narrow his eyes and lick his lips staring at Naruto's blushing face with his mouth slightly opened, moaning and his blue eyes dazed, he keep arching his back towards Sasuke and moving his ass with the finger inside him.

"I don't think I can make it to the bed," Sasuke whispered grabbing Naruto's hand on his chest and guide him to his visible bulge on hi suit pants, "my cock felt so cold and need you to warm him right here, right now." Naruto give the bulge a light squeeze with his eyes dazed and moan when Sasuke put another finger inside him.

With shaky hands Naruto pull down the pants' zipper, Naruto lick his lips to see Sasuke's briefs is stretched by the huge bulge, the buttons are almost unattached with the growing size. Naruto give the bulge a little lick making Sasuke groan as his cock grow even bigger, his briefs torn apart while the buttons fly across the room, Naruto gasp when the big cock spring out hitting his chin hard.

"Sorry, are you alright?" Sasuke chuckled darkly as he appreciated the beautiful view of Naruto's face beside his hard cock. With his free hand, he lift Naruto's chin, putting in his thumb and stretch the blond's small mouth guiding him to his cock's tip.

"Hmph," Naruto's moan with his mouth full of Sasuke's enormous erection.

"Very good, now warm me with your mouth while I look at some documents," Sasuke said and smirk when Naruto look up and glare at Sasuke, Sasuke remove his finger from Naruto's puckered hole despite the blond's protest. Sasuke push Naruto head down when Naruto was going to let go of his cock, "no, you have to warm me, Naruto," Sasuke said darkly and reach to his suitcase and pull out some documents and his reading glasses.

Naruto stay beside Sasuke laying on his stomach on the sofa and his mouth wrapped around Sasuke's big organ.

"Now be a good cock warmer and I will fuck you after reading through this," Sasuke look down from his glasses, Naruto can't help but find Sasuke's wearing glasses is sexy as hell, he could feel himself grow harder and his hole puckered impatiently from watching Sasuke who is now working, his big cock's tip inside Naruto's mouth, the blond's nose could smell Sasuke's manly musky scent and made him drunk of lust.

After about half of an hour Sasuke finally finish his reading, his cock is still hard with Naruto's mouth around the tip, but the blond's fell asleep, "Who told you to sleep, Naruto?" Sasuke ask darkly and insert his fingers into Naruto's neglected hole making Naruto wake up with a moan.

"Now, I will present you after being a good cock warmer," Sasuke smirk as he quickly pull Naruto away from his cock and lift him up easily making Naruto clinging on him like a baby koala, with his legs wrapped around the Uchiha's waist. Sasuke stand in the middle of his bedroom making Naruto frown in confusion but than moan out loud when Sasuke thrust up his cock deep inside him while still standing with the blond in his arms.

"I've always want to try this position," Sasuke said as he thrust up the blond with moderate pace, while both his hands on the blonde's ass moving him up and down his cock.

"Maybe I should parade you around the house like this, won't you like it?" Sasuke growl in Naruto's ears making the blond answer with a moan. "I'm a bit thirsty, maybe I should go to the kitchen to get some water with you like this, my cock deep inside you while I walk there, bouncing you up and down my cock while I walk, hmm? What do you think?"

Naruto could imagine that in his head as he's close to coming untouched, but he widened his eyes when Sasuke started to to walk towards the bedroom's door, with every step he could feels the big cock inside him slide up and down. But Sasuke suddenly stop near the door and lift Naruto up, pulling out from the blond he turn Naruto around as Naruto's hands automatically rest on the door's surface. The dark hair man easily lift Naruto up again, his hands grabbing him on his thighs, spreading Naruto's legs apart facing the door, the big cock slide inside him again and fuck him against the door with his legs spread and dangling on the sides.

Naruto then moand out loud with his come sprayed on the black wooden door, Sasuke put Naruto down as he pull out from him forcing Naruto to turn around and kneel in front of him, he grab his cock and spray his come on the blond's face and chest.

Sasuke bend down to lick his own come from Naruto's lust dazed face, "You look beautiful with my fresh sperm on your face, blondie."

To be continue…

Note: hey guys, thanks for waiting for the update. Just so you know that if you've been following this story, you could see that I always update every weekend (between Friday, Saturday or Sunday). But for the next two weeks I won't update anything at all as my parents and sister are going to come to Osaka to visit me and celebrate New Year together (yay!), and my sister and I plan to cosplay as students of Hogwarts at USJ! So excited!

But! I did mention about ItaDei side story, it will be a very long one-shot with sexy bits (i know you like it), and I will post it on Christmas as a present for my fellow readers and followers.

To the followers thank you for waiting and for newcomers, welcome to the dark pervert side! Hohohoho


End file.
